


【KKL,KKH】Bad Guy

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: Killing Eve paro有借用第二季的口红梗(小变态杀手送给探员一根藏着刀片的口红，探员涂的时候被割破了嘴。)被turn on的探员K*变态杀手T【含精神变态要素，请相互避雷，谢谢】





	【KKL,KKH】Bad Guy

—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—

#

堂本光一觉得自己好像从梦游中醒来。

大脑一片混沌，如同未完全混合的颜料搅成一个眼花缭乱的漩涡，身体被弹射出大气层，在真空里悬浮着。奇怪的是他并没有窒息，只是发现除了视觉以外，其他的感官都被剥夺了而已。

耳鸣被无限放大的状况占据着整个脑袋，他什么也感知不到。

低垂的视线里突然出现一双沾满鲜血的手，红色液体沿皮肤上的细纹行走，像丰沛的降雨遇到了干涸皲裂的土地，急速蔓延开来的失态充满了力量感。那只血淋淋的右手握着一把又长又翘的刀，刀尖滴着血。木质的刀柄被红色氤氲，上面似乎还着刻着字，他试图聚焦目光。耳朵被蒙上厚厚的膜，一个熟悉的声音隐约传来。

紧接着视线里又出现一只十分白净的手，即将拉住那血红的手腕。皮肤相接触的瞬间，意识的漩涡开始逆向转动，脑浆像倒放的视频一样回归到原本正常的样子。

客厅的摆钟敲响了整点报时，堂本光一听到自己大喘气的呼吸声，和颈动脉里快到让人害怕的心率。

为了看自己垂着的脸，堂本刚欠着身子，那张小圆脸上，白衬衣上，血迹自然地连成一条斜线，像美术馆里会出现的某种抽象派作品。

刀从手中脱落，充满韧性的刃部与大理石地面发出清脆的响声。一股难以平复的燥热从脸颊开始向全身散开，眼眶最先按捺不住。

泪珠砸在了地面上。

堂本刚只是看着他微笑，除了血迹，他的西装没有一丝褶皱，看起来是个正人君子。剛一手环住他的腰给以力量支撑，一手搀扶着他的手臂，扶他绕到沙发的正面。

那里端正得坐着一个西装革履的男人，脖颈的裂缝像野兽张开的血盆大口，正在往外咕嘟嘟地喷涌着略微黏稠的液体。从血量和喷射的力度来看，距离被割喉应该已经有几分钟了。金色高定西装上绣着的暗纹接纳了血液的生命力，在这具将死的身体上盛放出绮丽的花朵来。

脑袋无力的向一侧歪倒，欧洲人修长白皙的脖颈上，横亘着一道直线型伤口。他的身体还在微微抽搐，面前的茶几上摆着许多文件，不规则的血迹留在白纸黑字上，每滴都向外生出红色的血针，那正是喷溅的证明。长刺宛如尖刀，贪婪地滴落着生命之源。

“很漂亮。”

堂本光一看向堂本刚，从没见过他的笑容有这么骄傲过。眉毛，眼窝，鼻尖，嘴角，话尾，无一不盛满得意与自豪。

“你真棒。”

那张残留着血迹的脸凑近了，奖励一样在嘴角留下浅浅的吻。

“我帮你洗洗。”

可光一不为所动，他一把将剛拉进怀里，双手直截了当地探向了对方浑圆的臀部，抓住后使劲朝自己的身体按压下来。

堂本刚开心得笑起来，像个终于拿到喜欢的糖果的恶魔。

紧贴在一起的下半身，对方藏在运动裤柔软布料下的那里，正毫不避讳地一点点撑起欲望的轮廓。

连两颗可爱的小虎牙也没有吝啬得露出来，“我知道光一着急…但是……”他环着对方的手臂收紧了更多，将自己娇小的身体埋进那个厚实的胸膛里深呼吸，“你难道不想和我一起泡五星级酒店的浴缸吗？”

#

两天前

在阿拉斯加欣赏了三个月的磅礴大雪之后，堂本光一带着剛和剛脸上的红血丝回到了熟悉的伦敦。没有学碟中谍做伪装，也没有像Jason Bourne一样用假证件。原本应该被通缉甚至暗杀的两人，一路通畅地走进了家门。

直到看到大剌剌坐在餐桌旁的Konstantin后，光一才明白其中缘由。口袋里的手机震动了两下，白胡子的俄国男人在他掏出来之前开了那张得意的口。

“Do as he says.By Carolyn”

与屏幕上来自未知号码的短信内容一致。

“这是给你们——两、个、人、的。”男人笑着摇摇头，食指点了点桌面上的明信片，“怎么做Tsuyoshi会告诉你。”说完就起身走向玄关，剛笑盈盈地挽上男人的手臂送他出门。

堂本光一看到明信片上写着一串数字字母组合，这时Konstantin像是想起什么一般，又折了回来

“光一啊——”Konstantin指指还挽着他的剛，“这家伙，买了好几万的护肤品和衣服。”

剛的秀眉立刻揪在一起瞪着男人，鼓起脸颊，捏着一绺长发放在嘟起的嘴唇上，像是嫌他多事一样撒娇埋怨。

“从你工资里扣。”

“如果我还有工资的话。”

“你当然是有工资的。”

“那就——请…”

像是完全没有预料到这种情况一样，Konstantin“哇噢”着惊叹了一声，剛的脸颊也喜笑颜开。

老男人的眼神在两人之间来回游走，撂下最后两个字离开了——“后天。”

“你…不是从来都不和别人合作吗？”

Konstantin走后，剛打开电脑输入了那串字符。

“哪里有！我明明是个团结友爱的乖孩子！”

堂本光一叹气，他自然知道剛撒谎成性，除了杀人放火最爱满嘴跑火车。即使明白自己不会被怎么样，但只要一想到组织唯一一次派去跟他合作的两个人，一个被机关枪打成了筛子，一个被厢式货车碾了过去，就有些慌神。

“光一是旦那，我是太太，我们是夫夫，夫夫配合，就是天合之作。”

大眼睛眨啊眨，修长的手指撑着小圆脸抛来一个wink，乖巧如沉睡的狮子。

桌面上随即弹出来许多文件，一个普通男子的脸印在眼球上。

那真的是一张很普通的脸。

#

和沙发上那张死不瞑目的脸重合了。

堂本光一将身体泡进剛放好的满满一缸热水里，脑海中杂乱的信息像记忆金属一样，终于恢复了原来的形状。

#

“我再确认一次，行动的开启词是什么？”

“可愛い”

布达佩斯的仲春弥漫着花与阳光懒洋洋的气息，这个城堡一样的国家像会催眠一样，堂本光一从早上开始就容易发呆走神。酒店的大堂里，两人出发去顶楼前，堂本刚用力地捏着他的肩，想让光一的注意力集中些。

“那plan B——”

“swan”

目光依旧呆滞，堂本光一机械的回答让堂本刚有些生气。

大脑里左右眼的成像混杂交错成一副模糊的图画时，堂本刚扑进了怀里。任谁看到都会认为是热恋情侣害羞的拥抱，可那双手却已经慢悠悠摸上自己腰间藏着的刀。

剛在耳边娇滴滴的说：“光一如果失败的话，会被我杀掉哦。”

说完从怀里扬起脸，嘴角抿出的弧度甜甜的，就像在说今早的热蛋糕很好吃一样。

“要好好表现哟~”

酒店的最高层住着他们本次的目标，堂本刚假扮成与他洽谈生意的人，而堂本光一只需要顺着堂本刚给他留的门缝溜进去藏好，等待行动的号令。

藏在客厅门外，他紧紧攥着刀柄。这把刀是剛特地找人为他打造的，上边还刻着自己的名字。不久前他还是军情六处的一名普通探员，追查最凶残诡怪的杀人犯，如今却握着凶器与他一起执行任务。

也许，世界从他在脑海里第一次对剛的存在做出假设的时候，就变了吧。

“可愛い！”

里边传来剛夸张的赞美声。

“可愛い！！！”

可他的脚步却挪不动了。

“可~愛~い~~~~~~”

男人正在向堂本刚展示他的女儿，照片上金发碧眼的小姑娘在他看来与超市里贩卖的洋娃娃没什么区别。

光一怎么还不来，他不会吓跑了吧。剛有些慌张的想。快来救救他嘛，不想再对着根本就不可爱的小女孩说可爱了，更不想听微型耳麦里Konstantin不断提醒他plan B。

黑色的人影终于在第五个“可愛い”出口的时候闪了出来，剛的身体突然探向前，将男人面前的咖啡端起来浇在他身上，之后缓缓向后靠，将身体陷入柔软的沙发中。

融洽的合作氛围随他冷掉的眼神一起消失，男人的脸上出现疑惑的表情，可已经来不及张嘴问了。

光一的刀法干净，利落。

颈动脉如同喷泉中压力最大的泉眼，温热的血液争先恐后地喷涌出来，过了一会因为失血过多变成了瀑布的样子。血液喷溅在剛的脸上衣服上，他咬住下嘴唇，露出享受且满足的笑容来。

光一愣在原地，额头的汗珠亮晶晶的，像露水一样。剛在沙发上蜷起身子，捂住嘴将欢乐憋回肚里。

#

等到光一抱着赤裸的剛坐在茶几另一侧的小沙发上时，背后的男人已经开始呈现出尸僵。他们在浴室花了很长时间，暗红色在这期间染黑了酒店柔软舒适的卡其色羊毛地毯。

香软的白玉团子主动分开两腿跨坐在他身上，像变戏法一样不知道从哪里拿出来一个管状的东西。

是那个曾经向他示威，警告，炫耀，报复的口红。

“我漂亮吗？我的脸蛋儿漂亮，杀人也漂亮。”

剛的手指轻抚过他的脖子和胸膛，指尖绕着摄魂香一般将他的五感全部串在一起。

“和我在一起，光一也变漂亮了一点呢。”

光一闭上眼，将勾引他灵魂的手指看得更清楚了。

堂本光一从不相信直觉，可自从遇到堂本刚之后，感情用事往往比依靠确凿的证据准确率更高。不用搜查也能嗅到剛留在现场的味道，可他也知道，那是对方故意留给自己的，是堂本刚想让他发现的。

在死线边缘游刃有余的本领，像玫瑰花的馨香有意越界飘来茶园里，你根本无法设罪。

柔软的指腹揉搓着他唇瓣上那道竖着的疤痕，将他紧闭的唇分开。

剛将膏体全部旋出来，像拧断人类的脖颈那样干脆地掰下来，用手揉捏碎。红丝绒色的碎块黏附在指尖，犹如凝固了的血。

“这里边没有刀片。”

说完便捧着光一的脑袋，深深的吻下来，欲望的颜色比口红更加浓厚，覆盖住了擦在他脸上的那一抹。

“我会不会得脑炎？”

他刚刚杀了人，不是威胁自己性命的人，更不是你死我活的紧急情况，只是单纯的结束了一个人的生命而已。

他痴痴地望着剛，像渴望能够从他那里得到救赎一样，虔诚地将对方掉在脸颊旁的长发别去耳后。

剛爱怜地捧起他的脸，眉毛撇成八字，惋惜的说，“如果光一生病的话，我会难过到死去的。”说完还瘪下嘴角眨巴眨巴眼睛，硬是挤出了两滴鳄鱼的眼泪。

光一知道他又在演戏，那只捏碎口红的手装腔作势地想要抚向胸口心脏的位置，被半空截胡。

“不要弄脏那里——”眼神凝视着杀手软绵绵隆起的胸部，“等下我要亲的。”

“你还在等什么？尸体都凉了。”

他听到剛轻轻地说，手掌揉向了他身下早就鼓起的一包。

“刀比尸体还要冰，光一…虽然我知道那是你很爱我的表现…”

动作加重了一点，他闷哼了一声，立刻就听到对方连说话的语气都变高兴了。趁还有余裕，光一摸索着探向对方腹部那道细长的疤，触目惊心的暗棕色与白嫩光滑的皮肤格格不入，但那正是自己的作品。

“会疼吗？”

“不疼，这是光一的爱，我会好好保存的。”

谁的爱会是一把用力捅进腹部的刀呢？光一有没说话，只是用拇指摩挲那道痕迹，意外地发现剛的身体会产生微弱的反应。

“做爱也可以深深的触碰我，光一……换一把刀试试怎么样？”

剛将额头抵在他肩上，在耳畔轻柔地喘息，那声音像跳进蜂蜜罐子里打过滚一样。冰凉的手指伸进了运动裤里，纠缠上那根早就硬挺的性器。

“光一好大…唔…我不会坏掉吧…”他自言自语的感叹着，“想被光一射进来……”

喋喋不休的小嘴被霸道的堵住，光一的手不知何时已经拿起了润滑剂。冰凉的液体从尾椎淋下，激得剛一阵哆嗦，趁他投怀送抱之时手指灵巧地伸入，动作并不温柔，剛惊叫出声。

“可以哭，可以喊。”探员凝视他欲望朦胧的双眼，开始下达此次任务的要求，“不可以叫停。”

“陛下…”

古老的称呼让堂本光一的动作一滞，身上的人像无骨的蛇难耐地扭着。那眼神和吐息里的水波荡漾出一圈圈涟漪，把自己勾进深不见底的湖里。

“我只要你…”

诱人者咬住下嘴唇，又缓缓放开，饱满的唇瓣被唾液润出楚楚动人的红来。

#

平日的剛是调皮的，可爱的，阴晴不定的。性爱里的剛是沸腾的。

泛起绯红色的高热躯体，像烙铁一样紧紧贴着自己。杀手的手上布着老茧，身体的皮肤却如同绸缎，滑滑的让人很难抓住。光一忘记了力道的控制，在剛的胳膊上捏出一个个红色的手印来。

“…唔……光一……”

剛在哭。

由于顶弄的频率太快，剛的声音忽大忽小，断断续续，他从未如此有血有肉的喘息过。

“你感受到了吗？”

光一看到了听到了，没有感情的杀人机器，哭红了眼睛，梨花带雨的样子，鼻子一抽一抽的，整张脸流露着真实的委屈。如冰封湖面的眼底终于翻涌起波澜，告诉光一他不属于欲望，属于自己。

那么到底谁才是坏人呢。

“太深了…呜呜呜…光一……”

“还不够——”

堂本刚慌了，虽然好好做了扩张，但光一的力度和速度如同一把真的刀，想要直接撕裂他的身体。

骑坐在对方身上，软掉的腰肢让身体向下坠去，只能被一次次进入到更深的地方。

光一起身，重力让埋在体内的头部顶住他敏感的那点，剛忍不住呜咽着射了出来。

为了让身体颤抖的剛缓一缓，光一将他放在了茶几上，桌面和地面上都凝结着从男人咽喉喷溅出的血迹，如同散落一地的黑色玫瑰花瓣。

而剛就躺在血迹之上，是盛开在大片的黑玫瑰花丛之间，唯一的，粉色的那朵。泪与汗里洋溢着优雅，幸福，欢乐。

他低头望着剛，好像天使低头，从天堂欣赏地狱。

夹住自己腰的腿滑了下去，白嫩的脚丫不知哪里来的力气轻轻踩上他的胸肌，剛一边用力一边轻叹着，“光一的欧派是软的…”

右手精准地捉住那只在胸前作乱的脚丫，眼神锁定着那双已经被欲望沾湿的眼，伸出舌尖舔舐了他的脚背，似乎是很满意堂本刚呆住的表情，又奖励似的亲了一下脚心。

好痒…

“抱——”

剛有些害怕忘记洁癖而伸出舌来舔弄的光一，他收起腿继续夹住对方的腰，随后像个小孩子一样向他伸出手臂。

大型犬一样忠诚憨厚的脑袋埋进全然敞开的怀抱，将眼前粉色的乳珠含入口中挑逗吮吸。剛的性器顶在自己的腹肌上，还冒着稀薄的液体。结合处不断往外涌出黏液，顺着他的大腿流下来。

剛再次伸出手要抱抱，光一还是没有回应。

他气呼呼地直接推开胸前的脑袋，双手环上对方的脖颈，直起身子的过程中性器顶得更深了。光一咬牙闷哼，剛知道他又要刻意延缓近在眼前的高潮。于是张嘴含咬他的耳垂，伸出舌尖从下到上舔吻了一遍耳廓，再含进口中大力吮吸。

果然没猜错。

光一侧头躲避，被粗暴地扯着头发拉回来的同时，嗓眼里发出野兽捕食前的低吟。

下一秒剛的后颈肉就被狠狠咬住，光一像是要将那块肉撕扯下来一样。腰身的优美弧线被掐住，钉在那根跳动的分身上，他的肉体和灵魂都被满满得霸占着。

成年人有力且持久的射精让剛想起黑尾鲨的交合。光一低喘着，射得又多又深，被填满的感觉让剛哭喊着失禁了。他放任下体的失控，感觉自己的身体里有什么源源不断的往外涌动，浇灌在光一的分身上，引诱着那家伙往深处探寻……

余光里冰冷的尸体好像被他们的爱暖热了。

#

再次醒来是夜晚，两人已经躺在了光一家的大床上。垂地的窗帘被吹起来，光一总觉得伦敦的风裹挟着说不出的忧郁阴沉。剛在身旁毫无防备的熟睡，就像把性命交给了自己一样，他根本无暇思考到底他们是怎么从另一个国家回来的。轻轻抬起对方的脑袋，将压在底下的长卷发捞了出来，把鼻子埋进去嗅。

“想找布达佩斯的味道吗？”

剛迷糊的声音像只哼哼的小猪，揉了揉睡得热乎乎的脸蛋。原本有些犀利的眉峰因为睡意变得温润，长发半遮半掩，手臂伸出来环住堂本光一，在他怀里找了个舒服的位置后，再次闭上了眼，柔顺得像只小熊猫。

“好像还有一点…”

偷吃被抓个现行的光一不好意思的挠挠头，拉起被子将人又往怀里带了带。

“胡说，我身上明明都是你的味道。”

“是剛的味道。”

“剛的味道就是光一的味道。”

“剛的味道是剛的味道。”

“剛的味道必须是光一的味道！”

“不，剛有自己的独特的味道。”

“好啦！我才不要和你玩这种文字游戏。”

“那我们就玩点其他的…”

光一翻身将人圈在身下，剛缠住光一的脖子。淡淡的月色里，大眼睛像黑曜石一样闪着蓝紫色的光。

Konstantin坐在楼下，听到剛娇糯的声线越来越过分，丢下两个鼓鼓的信封之后离开了。

TBC.  
*虽然不知道什么时候 但是杀手们下次再见(^^ゞ


End file.
